


Tennyson, Vera

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Series: Alien Codex [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Plumer Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: ACCESS CODE ACCEPTEDLOADING FILE...
Series: Alien Codex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745125





	Tennyson, Vera

**NAME:** Tennyson, Vera

 **RANK:** Retired

 **SPECIES:** Human

 **YEARS IN SERVICE:** 30

**CASE HISTORY:**

> Vera Tennyson had joined the Plumber ranks through an academic path. Her case history is not involved with field work but in technological and political advancements. Her most notable achievements are the alliance between Earth and Anodyne, the Peace Treaty of Appoplexia, and the tech-trade agreement with Galvan Prime.

**LEGACY:** Vera Tennyson comes from the Tennyson Legacy - likewise with her younger brothers, **GORDON TENNYSON** and **MAXWELL TENNYSON**. Vera Tennyson has remained unmarried but has bore **CLYDE FIFE**.

> **POSSIBLE MEMBERS:** The branch of the Tennyson family Vera continues is only continued through Clyde Fife, who has yet to join Plumber Ranks.


End file.
